iChoose
by HarTech Inc
Summary: Freddie tells the story of how he met his soul mate to his two children. Story features Creddie & Seddie moments with the eventual pairing a mystery. See if you can predict the ending.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly, The Weather Channel, the History Channel, or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.

**iChoose**

Prologue – The Beginning

By: Hartful13 & Tech-Man

* * *

I had this great weekend all set up for them; the whole family was going to take advantage of the time off that I had finally managed to accrue. We were going to have a great weekend of family time. Apparently, Mother Nature, on the other hand, didn't like those plans and rained on our family's parade. So I am currently sitting here with my son Anthony and daughter Emma. They're just sitting in front of me just looking about as bored as they can be. The worst part of this whole mess is that my wife had to go into work early this morning. So here I am left with the two-person firing squad that I call my kids.

Oh, what a fun weekend we're going to have!

In our fifteen years of marriage my wife and I have always worked as a team, an odd team to be sure, but a team nonetheless. However, she left me here to be bombarded by the odd questions that twin eleven year olds are likely to ask. Questions such as: "how are babies born" or "is shit a bad word?" This whole mess just happened to be taking place during my family reunion. This just may prove to be more than I can handle; so I had to act quickly if I wanted to keep everything under control.

"So dad," Anthony started, "What are we going to do now?" His brown shaggy hair and brown eyes would bore into mine.

"Yeah Daddy," Emma would cry the same hair only a more wild looking flow to it; her brown eyes the same color as mine. She just made them look better.

The three of us were gathered around the kitchen table. The kids had just finished changing back into their normal clothes from the swimsuits they had on earlier. The guys over at the Weather channel didn't seem to be able to read the weather charts for anything the way that it was raining today. I should have known that Mother Nature had it out for me.

"Well kids," I said thinking about what we could do next. I could let them watch some PBS or maybe we could all play a board game? It was a never-ending string of possibilities; well maybe not endless, but I couldn't make up my mind.

"Dad," Emma called again looking worried. I was about to tell her I was thinking when Anthony answered for me.

"Don't bother Dad, I've seen this before. It's his "thinking" mode. That's what mom says when he makes that face."

It seems that my kids know me a little too well sometimes. "Okay, how about this," I started taking a deep breath. "How about we..." I stopped midway through my sentence. It seemed the kids were bracing for some type of "torture", as they would call it. I could tell by the way their eyes were all scrunched together, and they leaned into the back of their chairs.

For a moment, I almost debated on telling them we were going to watch some new documentary on the History channel. Then it occurred to me that my own crazy mother used to block every single fun TV channel when I was a kid. I used to be so bored when I was at home; that was the biggest reason I joined Carly and Sam to produce iCarly. It at least gave me something to do.

Then Anthony, being the lifesaver that he can be announced his plan, "Hey dad, you never told us how you met mom." Emma turned to look at her brother a familiar smile on her face.

"Yeah daddy, tell us how you met mommy," Emma chimed in joining her brother. It was one of those moments when you realize that no matter how much of their mother's personality they showed they still had their fair share of Benson blood running through their veins.

"You sure you kids want to hear that story," I asked trying to make the whole suggestion sound boring, but I guess the smile one my face belied my true thoughts.

"Yes!" they both shouted nearly bouncing up and down in their chairs. You know that I could never deny this kids anything. This was always a point that my wife enjoyed mocking me for, but I knew that she often caved as easily as I did; a fact that I took a great deal of care to keep to myself.

We all three stood up from the table; each kid pushed in their chairs like they had been taught. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed three Peppy Colas from the door. Looking over I caught the attention of the little rug rats. "Want one," I asked.

Both kids nodded their heads eyeing the soda's as I tossed one to each of them, keeping the third for myself. I dropped into my favorite recliner and the kids took over the couch. Once the twins took over the couch you might as well find a different place to sit. Each rested their head on one of the armrests stretching their bodies out the length of the couch. Their legs would then twist and curl around each other till they reached some kind of unspoken compromise. It was always something to watch.

"Comfortable," I asked reaching over and leaning back in my chair. I received a uniform "yes" in speaker before Emma reached over pulling the blanket on the top of the couch over. Once the two kids had covered themselves I took a deep breath readying myself for this story. At the very least it would keep them entertained and I would get a chance to walk down memory lane to where I found my true soul mate…

* * *

**A/N: This is the first attempt at a collaborative work by Hartful13 and Tech-Man. This is just the introduction to the story. It will follow Freddie's POV as he tells the story of how he finally got together with his soul mate.**

**Please take the time to let us know what you think.**


	2. Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly, The Weather Channel, the History Channel, or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iChoose**

_Chapter One_

By: Hartful13 & Tech-Man

* * *

This was another one of those days were I just cannot figure out how or why I am friends with two of the most beautiful girls in this school. You know that it took me almost six years before I realized that Sam, in her own way, was just as beautiful as Carly. I always knew that Carly was something special, but Sam was just another one of the guys. At least she was to me.

The sudden pain in my rear alerted me to the presence of one Samantha Puckett. "What was that for," I screamed at her. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest showcasing her normal devious smirk. I moved my pants around trying to put everything back into its proper position as the she-demon continued to stare at me.

"You know dorkasorus, you have to be the most nubbish person on this planet," she said before punching me straight in the stomach.

I bent down in agony as she walked away with that smirk still evident on her face; the same one that brings her to my mind during class. All I could think about was how she has this ability to put me in a trance, and where she is concerned, I seem to just turn to jelly. To everyone else I could be assertive and bold, but where Sam and Carly were concerned. Well, let's just say I have a lot of trouble.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly called from behind; tearing me from my thoughts. I looked up at the other girl in my life, Carly Shay, and that bright smile of hers. She was my first real crush. For years I pined away after her affections, but after I saved her life from that taco truck. Well, things have been a little weird between us. Why can't I be into one dirty blonde super woman and call it a day, but no; it would be just too weird wouldn't it?

"Hey, Carly" I stood straightening my clothes.

"Excited for the Senior Trip," she asked bringing a smile to my face. I have spent four long years studying to be able to take the "Senior Trip". This year the class had voted to go to Los-Angeles. It was going to be a full week of fun in the California sun.

"What's with the cheesy smile dork," Sam asked shoving between me and Carly. I could faintly smell the aroma of ham around her.

"Cause Carly looks awesome today, that's why," I responded without even thinking about what I was saying.

"Whatever, do I have to take out the chart that convincingly proves that Carly will never love you...EVER Freddork," Sam responded back taking a defensive stance in front of me.

"And your name is what again," I ask mirroring her movements. We are inches away from each other face. Oh, what I would give to close that distance and kiss her.

"Why does it...," she started but before she could finish I interrupted her.

"Your name is not Carly, right? So your opinion in this little matter doesn't matter. I really love the arguments we get into. It always seems to somehow exhilarate me in some kind of weird way. We always end up pissed off at each other, but it is like we are in our moment.

"Yes, it does, because I am her best friend, and she doesn't want stalker geeks like you around her," she screams back at me and for a second I swear I can hear a hint jealously in her usually bold and confident voice. Nah, what am I thinking, there is no way Sam is jealous of my feelings for Carly.

"You know what? I'm her best friend too. We both are Sam," I start back feeding more fuel to the fire.

"No you're just the dork that claims to love her," she responds taking the bait and continuing the argument.

"And what is that supposed to mean," I yell back closing the distance between us even further.

"I think you're not thinking with this," she jabs me in the temple, "or this," she jabs me hard in the chest. I am so caught up in her little rant and that little physical contact that I fail to predict where the next jab is heading. "But, this," she cries before my entire world erupts in blossoms of pain. A jarring sharp pain originating from a region that I never expected her to hit. I collapsed onto the hallway floor unable to process the pain coming from my knees when they smash into the ground.

"SAM," Carly cried before dropping down next to me. "Are you okay," she asked, but I still couldn't form a cohesive sentence. I am completely unable to respond. The only sounds coming from me are small whimpers as I attempt to relearn how to breathe.

"What the HELL was that for Sam," Carly asked turning on the blonde. Her eyes shoot daggers at the blonde standing there with her arms shoved in the pocket of her hoodie and that normal smirk in place.

I want to yell back. Ask her what she was thinking, but I still can't get past the pain. I think she may have actually injured something. Normally, this kind of pain subsides quickly, but not this time. It seems to linger in place.

You have to give it to Sam; she knows how to keep her cool amid almost any situation. "He's a dog Carly. All men are," she answers in a flat tone with zero emotion. "Well, all nubs are at least," she finishes before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

I try to stand up, but couldn't seem to make my feet work correctly. Carly reaches over and helps me to my feet. I'm leaning on her slightly and enjoying the close contact, and I'm once again reminded that she smells wonderful. I tilt my head to the side trying to take in a deep breath without being caught. Of course, that was too much to ask for.

"Freddie, what are you doing," she asks moving so I have to use the wall for support rather than her.

I feel the blush creep over my creeks as I stare at the tops of my shoes. "Just taking a deep breath," I answered only looking up after I was positive my face was back to normal. Carly just shrugged her shoulders returning to her locker. The bell signaling class interrupted my examination of Carly. Oh well, I will always have this afternoon to watch.

The remainder of the morning seemed to pass by with little affair. I took diligent notes in all of my classes while Sam slept. She would be demanding a copy or the originals before the end of the week. It was always the same thing week in and week out. Eventually, you get accustomed to the routine and then it stops being irritating.

Lunch was turning out to be the boring affair it always was. I was currently sitting across the table from Sam and Carly. Sam had some poor kid's lunch in front of her and she was attacking the food like it would somehow run away. It always amazed me that she could be as small and petite as she is after eating everything that she does. I suppose it is possible that she really doesn't ever eat at home and has to make up the difference somewhere. I just had always hoped that was another one of the countless lies she told on a daily basis.

"Fredalucious," Sam screamed startling me so bad I dropped my Peppy Cola in my lap. The low temperature sent a shiver through me as the liquid spread into my pants and down my legs. Once again my attention was trapped by Sam yelling. "Did ya wet yourself this time," she called leaning over the table and staring at my now wet lap. "Yep, looks like mommy's little boy is going to have to pull out his emergency pants."

Her laughter filled the lunch room as more and more people turned to stare at the mess. Sighing I picked up my bag, brushing the liquid that had pooled into my lap onto the ground as well as the tops of Sam's shoes. The change in Sam's face was great as she looked from her shoes to my face and then back again. I would never tell anyone, but Sam mad was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Of course it is also one of the most terrifying. Turning, I raced out of the lunchroom with one final look back at my two best friends.

Sam's comments may have been meant to offend or at the very least to get some kind of a laugh out of those around us. Either way it was also an accurate statement. My mother every day packs me a secondary change of clothes as a way of ensuring that I always have a backup of...everything in case I need it.

Reaching into my locker I grabbed the vacuum sealed pouch containing an extra pair of pants and a clean shirt. I dashed into the nearest restroom and changed clothes. I should have known that the clothes my mother put in the emergency pack would be even stranger than the clothes she normally tries to get me to wear. The colors nearly made me gag, but they were still better than wearing khakis with a coke stain down the front. Taking a deep breath I prepared for the onslaught of laughter from the rest of the student body.

The rest of the day seemed to flyby. Of course with iCarly tonight my mind was fairly preoccupied. The girls had another skit in mind. This time Sam was going to be dressing up as a hobo, one of her favorite people, and Carly was going to be some rich businessman. I really wasn't paying close attention to what was being said when they were discussing the specifics. I was worried about how the new firmware update on the hosting server would affect the current site statics. We have worked hard over the years to build up those numbers, and I was afraid the upgrade would zero out all of the history. A dorky thing to worry about, but hey it's my job.

After the show the three of us feel into the bean bags as was the normal tradition. "Dork, Mama needs some ham," Sam announced turning from the TV to stare at me. What makes her think that I am her little slave? It really ticks me off, but at the same time I know that I will always jump for Sam and Carly. They really are the two most important people in my life.

Standing, I slowly started for the door. I could feel both eyes boring into my back as I walked out of the studio. In my head I slowly counted down from five: 5...4...3...2...1. "And a Peppy Cola for me," Carly asked as if on cue. My only response was to turn and smile at her.

Down stairs was a simple thing. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching some weird show I didn't recognize off hand. His eyes were glued to the TV, but his hands were busy working away at something on the coffee table. I took the long way around so I could get some kind of an idea of what he was doing.

What I saw almost made me laugh out loud. The table was covered in a series of small thumbtacks. It looked like he was using those and some Gazelle Glue to put together a miniature Roman Coliseum. Truthfully, it was looking awesome, but I was afraid that if I spoke or made any kind of wrong movement of noise it would just fall completely apart. I guess with Spencer it could also catch on fire, but I didn't think that would have anything to do with me.

After grabbing the requested items for the girls and something for myself I headed back to the studio. The chattering conversation that I heard walking up the stairs died the instant I opened the door. "Hey guys, what's up," I asked handing them their food and drinks. Both girls shared a meaning full look before looking at me then back at the TV.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter to the story. We have included elements of both Creddie and Seddie as a means of keeping you guessing. Eventually, we will reveal the final pairing and all those who guessed correctly will be mentioned in the final chapter. Of course this means you may continue to speculate during the story, but only your final choice will be considered valid. We look forward to taking this journey with you. Oh, and most of all, expect the unexpected...  
**

**Now, please let us know what you think so far.**


	3. Twilight Zone

_**Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iChoose**

Chapter Two

_By: Hartful13 & Tech-Man

* * *

_

The day after the incident with Sam, I found myself over at the Groovy Smoothie hanging out with Gibby. Being after school the place was crawling with other students, but we managed to find a booth over in the corner away from the majority of the traffic flow. The topic of choice it seemed at the place was the upcoming "Senior Trip", and our table was no exception.

"Freddie," Gibby yelled grabbing my attention for what felt like the hundredth time. "Do you have something on your mind," he asked looking somewhat concerned as he slurped down his smoothie.

"Just excited for the "Senior Trip"," I lied trying to put as much false enthusiasm into my voice as possible. In truth, I was terrified of the thought that I would be spending an entire week in Los Angeles with Sam. That meant I had nowhere to run if things turned physically violent. The mere thought caused a shudder to ripple through me.

"Nah," Gibby said lightly shaking his head from side-to-side. "I bet you were worried about what could and will possibly happen while you are in another state with someone like Sam," he punctuated his words by taking a huge gulp of his smoothie. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. I knew that my eyes had to be about as big as dinner plates right now. I will never understand how Gibby does it. The guy acts like a total nut, and then from out of nowhere hits the nail on the head; so to speak.

"I'm not a psychic man, I just know you. I'm like that guy on... What's that TV show called," Gibby asked looking at me like I had any clue what he was talking about. I had to say though that it was a comforting thought, that if Carly and Sam couldn't or wouldn't join me at University of Washington that I would at least have Gibby to hang out with.

I looked over at Gibby preparing to admit, at least in a roundabout way, something I was still having trouble admitting to myself. "Look, the idea that Sam could harbor any friendly feelings toward me let alone something that reaches beyond friendship is…crazy at the very least," I said once again that the general noise level in here was such that you would have to be standing or sitting at the table to be able to hear anything. The last thing I wanted was for the topic of this conversation to get out in the open.

"Well, it's like the line out of that Forrest Gump movie," Gibby started waving his hand around to illustrate the point. "Crazy is, as crazy does," he finishes with a huge smile on his face.

"Gibby," I started shaking my head slightly from side-to-side, "he didn't say crazy…"

I was interrupted as Gibby started speaking again, "You know exactly what I mean Freddie; so don't ruin my moment of: Greatideaness."

I couldn't help but look confused and somewhat impressed at Gibby's ability to create words from thin air. "Really Gibby, Great Ideaness," I started smiling at him. My train of thought was suddenly derailed by my name being called from over by the front door.

"Freddie," Carly called running into the Groovy Smoothie and heading straight for our table. It took me a moment to figure out what was wrong with her; it was her hair. Carly's hair was normally perfect straight, but for some reason today it was all frizzed and puffy looking. I really wasn't sure what to make of it; except that I hoped maybe this was the starting point of her turning into the super woman I always wanted her to be.

"Hey Carly, what's up," I asked trying my best not to look at her hair. Last thing I wanted was to piss Carly off at me.

"You're just the guy I was looking for," she started taking the empty seat next to Gibby and giving me her innocent smile.

I really hated it when she started a conversation out with a statement like that. It inevitably entailed me either suffering through or doing something so completely out of the normal for me that by the end of it I was questioning my love for her. I tried to put on the biggest and best smile I could before propelling the conversation forward. "What's up Carly," I asked hoping the exhaustion at this kind of thing didn't register in my voice.

Her response was to give me one of those smiles that just seem to liquefy me on the spot. "Okay, now before you say anything or go all crazy on me," she started in.

I could see that at this rate it would take forever to get to the point so I figured I would prod her along. "Carly," I interrupted snagging her attention. "You have to tell me what it is you want before I can react," I explained hoping to push her into getting to the point a little quicker.

Taking a deep breath Carly seemed to steady herself before continuing. "Okay, I need you to go on a double-date with me and my new boyfriend," she finished in a hurry. I could feel the pain rip through me at that particular thought. Not only was she going to be on a date with someone who wasn't me, but I would have to be there to watch.

"Sure, I guess I can do that for you," I said looking over toward Gibby so that Carly wouldn't see my real reaction written all over my face. Gibby had busied himself in the magazine he brought with him.

I knew that Gibby had just as much of a thing for Carly as I did. After him and Tasha had split up a year ago, I had given him my permission to try for Carly. He never did though, and part of me was glad for it, but the other side really had hoped he would. It would have given me a reason to go after Sam instead. Oh well, the choices in life are such.

"So, a double date with you and your new boyfriend; who am I supposed to be going with," I asked hoping that whoever she chose would at least be someone halfway attractive. I may love Carly, but that doesn't mean I don't still look around.

Carly quickly mumbled a response before jumping into the where and when of the double date.

"Hey," I called interrupting her. "I missed who you said I was supposed to be going with," I asked again.

A heavy sigh later she locked eyes with me before answering. "I need you to take Sam as your date," this time speaking in a normal volume so I could understand her.

Temporarily, my mind went completely blank. I didn't know what to say or more importantly what to think. While it was true that I have wanted a chance to be closer to Sam, I normally chalked those feelings up to being mentally unbalanced. Carly's words seemed to have had a similar effect on Gibby as he had torn his eyes away from his magazine and was now staring at Carly. Like this was what I needed going into the senior trip; Sam would really have it out for me then.

Focusing my mind I look straight back at Carly. "Are you serious," I asked my voice coming out a few octaves higher than I had anticipated.

"Look," she quickly answered holding up her hands in a placating gesture. "It's just so I can see if this guy checks out okay," she said making the end of her explanation a question.

I was confused for lack of a better word. I really didn't know what to say or think. "Why do you need both of us, and together of all things," I asked looking at her like she had grown a second head.

Carly looked at me like I had grown the second head this time. "This way he isn't suspicious of you guys being there. He really doesn't know either of you...And besides we are like family," she answered all smiles.

Yeah right, like Sam would ever consider her and I family, in my wildest dreams. "If that's what you think," I responded back smiling trying to hide my obvious discomfort at the thought.

"Please Freddie for me," she pleaded pulling out the old guaranteed trick. "I really like him; he's cool and cute and..." she droned on and the only thing I could think of was: It should be me. Why isn't it me? It could have been me.

I didn't really understand what she was doing here. Carly usually works to keep Sam and I separate from her boyfriends. I never understand why she did things that way. All I care about is her and Sam's happiness; that is all that has ever been important to me.

"As long as Sam acts civil; then I will do this for you Carly," I said taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment.

"YES," she screamed startling me for a moment. "Thank you so much for this Freddie; I will never forget it," she screamed before wrapping me up in a hug; the smell of her strawberry and cinnamon shampoo surrounding me in a comforting cloud."You're the best; now you can tell Sam," Carly quickly said straightening up and stepping away.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD SAM," both Gibby and I screamed grabbing the attention of everyone in the Groovy Smoothie. This was going to be bad. I assumed that Sam had already agreed to everything.

"What haven't I been told Dorks of the Round Table," Sam asked coming up from behind.

And of course, speak of the devil and he will appear, or in this case she. I swear it felt like the devil really did enter the Groovy Smoothie as the temperature suddenly jumped. I immediately started sweating as she approached.

"Okay Freddie, well I have to go. Talk to you later," Carly said waving at us before disappearing into the crowd. Oh, I wanted to drag her back so she could talk to Sam.

I turned to try and get some kind of assistance from Gibby to find that he had taken the lull in the conversation to bail as well. This, of course, left me to face the wrath of Sam when I asked her to go out with me.

"Alright Frederly, what were you dork's and Carly talking about and why did everyone run away when I walked up," Sam asked standing entirely too close for comfort.

I really couldn't make up my mind how in the world I was going to accomplish what I had already agreed to. There was no way that Sam would agree to this and to make matters worse there was no way I was going to get out of this without being pummeled to death. I quickly glanced around the Groovy Smoothie and several sets of eyes were still on us. A beating was a beating and the one I was going to receive for asking Sam out was going to be a killer, and not one I would particularly like to have here in the middle of a crowded hangout. "Hey come on," I said to Sam handing her my mostly fully smoothie. She looked at it for a moment before taking a huge gulp. She did on the other hand follow me out of the Groovy Smoothie and toward the park.

I was so caught up in my thoughts about how I was going to ask and the fact that Sam had followed me, alone, without any kind of fuss that I managed to miss the slurping sound of an empty cup behind me. What did bring me back was the sudden thud in the center of my back that sent me tumbling head over heels ending with my face slamming into some newly tilled soil of a flower patch.

"Hey," I yelled after righting myself on the ground. Sam just seemed to stare off into the blue sky pretending to be completely innocent. "Why'd you do that," I asked her standing up and dusting off the dirt.

"My smoothie was empty and you weren't talking so I thought I would entertain myself. Besides, what are we on a date? We never go to the park alone," She said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well," I said taking a deep breath. "Look Sam, here is the deal. Carly has a new boyfriend and she wants you and me to pretend to be a couple and join her on a double date. She said she wants our opinion," I finished very quickly bracing for the impact of her fists. When none came I tempted a look in her direction.

"Okay Dork, I'll do this, but only for Carly and you better make sure that you treat Mama Right," Sam threatened grabbing my collar and bringing my face close to hers. I couldn't help as my eyes wondered down to her lips thinking about that kiss we had shared on the fire escape. My thoughts were once again interrupted as she roughly pushed me away and back into the flowerbed.

##########

It was Friday, the night of the monstrosity that society calls a double date. I still could not make rational sense of the fact that I had agreed to this date, but to make things even stranger Sam had agreed to play the role as my girlfriend for the evening. I thought that perhaps I had managed to step into the Twilight Zone.

Of course, we still really didn't know anything about Carly's date other than purely superficial details. We knew that his name is Ted and that Carly met him when we all went to that under-21 club last month. It was still confusing, and somewhat irritating, that they had been dating for a month, and she was just now telling us about him; kind of late to ask our opinion of him if you ask me.

"Hey, Queen of the Dorks," Sam called getting my attention away from my thoughts. "How does Mama look," she asked walking down the stairs from Carly's room.

I didn't even have time to answer before Carly joined her on the stairs. "Yeah Freddie, how do we look," she asked twirling in place.

I felt like my brain had just crashed; it was just like when Sam had borrowed my laptop back in freshman year and I came in to find it puffing the blue "Smoke of Death". I fully expected that same smoke was pouring out from my ears at this very moment. Both of the girls were wearing outfits that screamed their individual natures'. Carly's dress was covered in a floral print that looked like thousands of little roses. The dress hugged her petite figure making her look absolutely stunning. Sam's on the other hand had a bolder look to it. Her beautifully curved figure filled the blouse and skirt combo. Her hair followed down her shoulders in such a way that I had an almost overpowering desire to run my hands through it.

"Freddie," Carly called being me back to the situation at hand.

I was still having trouble processing coherent thoughts in the presence of the two most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Sam, Sam, was who I was having trouble comprehending. She just looked too amazing for a supposed "Fake Date". I have never seen her look this good when she really was going on a date. Shaking my head lightly, I once again looked towards the girls. "Yeah, you guys look alright," I said before turning to look at the TV. I could swear I saw both their faces fall out of the corner of my eye.

Thankfully, I didn't have much time to focus on that thought as someone started knocking on the door. You know sometimes I forget that most people knock on the Shay's door and don't just walk in like Sam and I.

"Teddy's here," Carly squealed as she raced for the door nearly knocking me over in the process. Sam and I exchanged looks of complete and utter confusion at the situation.

I shot Sam a small smile rolling my eyes in an effort to make her smile. I was rewarded with one of her real smiles. We both turned to look at the guy walking into the apartment with Carly on his arm. I could feel the shock on my face; turning slightly I could see that Sam was warring a similar expression.

"Hey Guys," Carly called, "I want you both to meet Teddy."

I was having trouble forming a greeting. My mind was reeling over the fact that: THIS GUY LOOKS LIKE ME!!!

Yea, this has to be the Twilight Zone!!!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I apologize for the late posting. My weekend became a little more than I had time to deal with. Chapter three should be up and on schedule. For those of you that are Seddie fans will have something to look forward to in the next chapter. Those of you that are Creddie fans; do not despair your time is coming.**

**Hartful13 has a new iCarly story out called: iWant to be something more. I suggest you check it out.**


	4. Double Dating

_**Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iChoose**

Double Dating**  
**

_By: Hartful13 & Tech-Man (HarTech Inc.)  


* * *

_

I couldn't believe that this is happening. I can't believe that Carly is really going out with a guy that looks and acts almost exactly like I do. I kept churning over those same few sentences over and over as I drove down the interstate toward the Apple Barn. I desperately wanted to wake up from this awful dream to discover that none of this nonsense had taken place. I was having a real hard time focusing on anything that was happening around me other than my racing mind. However, I was reminded of the others in the car; specifically the violent blonde beauty sitting next to me.

Two of her fingers shot out from nowhere connecting solidly with one of my floating ribs. The pain from her jab along with the fact that it was completely unexpected caused me to actually jerked the car to the side gaining the attention of the couple in the back. The word couple actually brought bile to my mouth, and I swallowed to keep from choking.

"Jeez Sam, what was that for," I demanded glaring at the aforementioned violent blond demon sitting next to me. While waiting for her to answer, I changed lanes and headed toward the exit. Much to my surprise I didn't receive a response, but instead I felt her fingers gently rubbing the spot she has just hit. Looking over, I sent her a questioning look as I slowed the car at the stop light.

Carly and Teddy were too busy looking longingly into each others eyes to pay much attention to Sam and I. I was focusing so hard on not interrupting their little moment back there that I failed to notice Sam leaning in close to me. He lips became level with my ear and it wasn't until her warm breath began sending shivers down my spine did I realize she was so close. "I think those two are going to make me sick by the end of the night Fredlumps," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear so I was sure the Carly and Teddy hadn't heard a thing. It was also a great turn of events that we were stopped, because I would have definitely wrecked the car. Sam must of found my reaction funny because she started laughing at me as she leaned back in her seat. I could feel my face turning beat red as the light changed to green. I ended up slamming on the gas pedal shoving everyone back into their seats.

It was only a few short minutes before we were pulling into the parking lot. I parked in the farthest spot I could find and shut off the car. "Well. We're here," I announced like they were not already aware of the fact. Really, I was more interested in doing anything I could to make sure Carly didn't look lovingly at him for the rest of the night.

"Well, it's about time you get us here Sir Nubs-A-Lot," Sam chanted walking away from the car and towards the door of the restaurant. I did have to admit, even if only to myself of course, that she looked amazing. Carly, well, Carly on the other hand looked like an angel descended from heaven.

The four of us made our way into the place and as usual it was crowed beyond reasoning. I checked in with the hostess and she handed me the standard little buzzer. I used to love playing with these things when I was a kid. Once, I had brought along a small set of screwdrivers and when my mother wasn't looking popped off the casing and disconnected the battery from the rest of the circuitry.

Our group managed to find a place to sit. Well, the girls were able to sit, and I had to stand next to Teddy while he continued to hold Carly's hand. It seemed like every time I was ready to interrupt their little moments Sam's pointed shoe would come flying at my shin. I was sure that by the end of this "date" my leg was going to be black and blue from all the kicking she had done so far. I suppose through, if I were telling the truth...if Sam didn't pick on me as much as she did I would really think she hated me.

It seemed like forever before the little buzzer in Carly's hand signaled that our table was ready. We moved over towards the hostess stand. The girl was kind of cute and I thought to take a moment to look her over, but apparently Sam had a different idea of what I needed to pay attention to and quickly elbowed me in the ribs. "What," I hissed at her giving her the dirtiest look that I could think of.

She leaned close and whispered in my ear; once again her breath tickled as she spoke. "You are my date here tonight, and Mama doesn't like for her man to look at other women," she again punctuated her point by stabbing me in the ribs.

My only response, or more appropriately, the only response that guaranteed that I not get hurt again was to nod my head and focus on her. It was kind of weird and I really didn't want to think about it, but being called Sam's date almost made me happy. I think it's just the fact that I want to get rid of Teddy, and that in itself started bringing out all kinds of weird feelings. Yeah, sure, that's it. Blame it all on Teddy.

The booth she sat us in was in the middle of the restaurant, and I hated it. We sat down and Teddy scooted close to Carly making my anger rise in response. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't seem to get in on the conversation. Teddy was over there talking about the same stuff I always talk about, but Carly was eating it up.

Why can't she see that he is the same person that I am? Am I not good enough for her? Why does playing basketball make some kind of difference with her? These thoughts continued to run through my mind as I watched him continue to flirt with Carly.

Even when we were at the table, they continued all the lovey-dovey stuff that they had been doing in the car on the ride over here. It was like everything that I thought she liked she was proving me wrong. Here the guy is an All- District Point Guard, has been on the Honor roll, and is the president of his school's A/V club? I thought she had a thing for bad boys; man I was wrong. Okay, I have to say something now.

"Carly," I said. "Can I tal- " I was interrupted by a sharp stab to my foot that felt like Sam's heel. Nice time for her to start wearing heels again. I held in my scream, but my red face... that I couldn't hold in even if I tried. I looked over at Sam, and she had a blank innocent look on her face. "Fredward," she asked. "Mind if we talk outside for a minute?"

"Yea," I muttered. We both stood and walked out side of the restaurant; as soon as we were by a small wall where no one could see us. She slammed me into the wall and quickly closed the gap between us. Sam grabbed my collar pulling my face to within inches of hers. "Look," she whispered her voice coming off as deadly as I have ever heard it. "You are not the only one that has noticed you have a dorky twin running around, but this is Carly's night and you are not going to ruin it. We are going to have fun!! We only have a little while to go before this all ends and you all mean a lot to me, and Mama wants to have a good time. Got IT!?!?!" she quietly screamed pushing me away from her with all her might.

"Yeah, I got it," I said trying to convince her that I really did understand, but this was Sam. First, she kneed me in the stomach hard enough to make Shelby Marx proud. Followed closely by a second verbal warning while I was on the ground clutching my stomach.

"And if you think about interrupting again..." She whispered closer

"Remember that Mama doesn't miss twice," Sam finished her threat by moving back toward the restaurant.

If I keep underestimating this girl's power, I am going to wind up in the hospital. So after getting myself under control and back to normal I decided to enjoy the date and made an attempt to get to know Sam better, and it was actually very cool. When I was finally enjoying the conversation I felt eyes on me. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I shrugged it off and continued talking to Sam

The rest of the meal finished without much fuss. My T-bone was great even after Sam took her chuck out of my food. Sam ordered the Meat from Around the Nations platter. She devoured it plus a decent sized portion of my plate and was still on the prowl for more. I thought about asking her if she would like to enter that eating contest they have in New York, but I figured I would keep my mouth shut tonight.

The group made our way up to the cashier. Just before we could pay Carly spoke up getting Sam's attention. "Hey Sam, why don't we go and freshen up," she looked over hopefully at Sam.

"Fresh up? I have gum in my mouth and my hair looks fine. Why would I need..." Sam's speech was stopped abruptly when Carly reached over grabbing her hand and dragged her back toward the bathroom. I exchanged a quick glace with Teddy and his face mimicked the same look of confusion that I knew I had on mine.

**##########**

As soon as they reached the woman's restroom Carly quickly looked around before she closed the door turning around with a huge smile on her face. "So," Carly said with a bright smile on her face, "What you think of Teddy?"

Sam returned Carly's look with a eye roll and a smirk of her own. "Carls' you are on some major chiz if you don't see that Teddy and Freddie are basically the same damn person. I mean the only difference is that Teddy at least seems to be more athletic other than that nub we call Fredderly."

"No, they are not Sam!! You just think so because you have a crush on Freddie," Carly responded a satisfied smile taking shape on her face.

Sam couldn't seem to respond. She kept opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to form a coherent thought. When the gears in her head finally managed to connect with each other she lunged forward grabbing Carly by the shoulders. "You better be glad you are who you are," Sam threatened lightly shaking her friend. "The last person to say something along those lines is still sitting in the hospital!"

"Okay, Okay!!!" Carly shouted. Sam moves back to allow her room to speak. "Look, Teddy has some similarities..."

"Some? " Sam questioned rising her eyebrow.

"Yes!!, But he is very different than Freddie and has some great qualities..."

"Like teaching you HTML," Sam chuckled after seeing the look on Carly's face.

"Yes Sam," Carly said sarcastically, "he's there to teach me to how to work on the website if Freddie leaves for college..."

"Speaking of that," Sam interrupted; sitting down on the couch positioned in the over my the sinks. "Where are you going to College?"

Carly sat on the other side of the couch before answering, "I don't know yet, what about you?"

"Don't have a clue. I have spoken with several colleges, but that is all due to our resident dork," Sam answered waving her hand nonchalantly around in the air.

She still couldn't believe she had a good chance to go to College, when their junior year came around she was thinking of Ham, Girly Cow and well, Ham... by the end of that year she managed to get fully focused on her grades; thanks entirely to Freddie of course.

When they first entered high school, Freddie was always more concerned about Sam's grades than she was. It annoyed her beyond all reason until they managed to get into a argument, one that stuck in her mind. He had told her that no real man would ever want a girl that just wanted to have fun. She, if course, had kneed him in the groin before running off. After crying for what seemed liked forever she pulled herself together and apologized to Freddie. She asked him for his help and in the end of their junior year managed to pull out the biggest turnaround in Ridge-way history. It was endless nights of studying and agreeing to attend summer school. She really did owe her future to Freddie. Not that he would EVER know it.

"Yeah," Carly said. "He did a lot for you huh? "

"Well yeah, and he did for you as well. Acting wise you know, you can get into any acting school you want because of the work you and Freddie did together."

Freddie had been there for Carly just as much as he had been for Sam. She was interested in becoming an actress. If he wasn't with Sam helping her study or studying himself, we was working with Carly helping her to get into character. After a breakthrough role in one of the school plays the doors swung open allowing her to choose between multiple schools and colleges.

The biggest problem facing Carly was that there were no schools for acting in Washington. She would have to leave if she wanted to pursue her dream. Acting was her passion...it was her "happy place" so to speak. It made for a very difficult choice.

"I have no idea what to do. I mean, I want to act, but I also want to stay near you guys," Carly answered hanging her head down. "You guys mean a lot to me."

"I know exactly what you mean. You and the dork are the most important people in my life," Sam said looking over at Carly.

"Really," Carly asked looking up at Sam in amazement.

"Yes, but don't you ever tell the dork I said any of that. I bet that nub has a ego just waiting to be blown up by something like that," Sam responded shaking her fist lightly in Carly's direction.

"Okay Sam, why don't we finish this date," Carly suggested standing up and gesturing for Sam to do the same, "It's a date for you but free food for yours truly," Sam would say and Carly would chuckle before joining her friend and heading out of the bathroom.

Hours later...

**Carly**

She had been home since around ten, and in bed since eleven. It was now 12:30 on Carly's alarm clock and she was still up thinking about the date with Teddy. The date with Teddy went perfect and now they were supposed to go out again next weekend; by themselves this time. She knew that somehow she had found a good boyfriend to follow her when she goes to California. Even though she hasn't truly decided that was where she was going, but she was leaning toward UCLA because of their School of the Performing Arts. Surprisingly, Teddy received a Scholarship offer to play point for the basketball team, so basically a college boyfriend was all set up if she wanted it.

However, seeing Freddie and Sam the way they were, had these feelings of jealously, feelings of envy, and...sorrow?

Carly remembered battling Sam for a boy before, but that was Shane. This is Freddie of all people they were talking about. This was the same guy that had shown his love for her for as long as she could remember. Then when he stopped he became a great friend, being there for her at the biggest moments of her life. Most important, was the feelings that he gave her; feelings that none of her previous boyfriends gave her.

He gave her a feeling that she really mattered. A feeling that she had been looking for in others for as long as she could remember. The irony was not lost on her that those feelings were coming from the last guy she would have ever thought to look at for those feelings.

The thoughts both thrilled Carly and terrified her beyond rational thought. Those same thoughts continued to swirl around in her head as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Sam**

One Samantha Puckett, sat alone in her room. She was currently occupied with a ham and cheese sandwich. Her mind however, was racing over the events of the evening. She had to admit that she had really enjoyed the evening with Freddie. He was a great listener, and even though his stories always contained huge elements of 'dork' she still found herself listening to them.

She had begun to notice the huge bags under his eyes as of late, but he hadn't said anything to her or Carly. She really didn't know what to think about them; so she just dismissed them out of hand. She also knew that Carly was in deep denial about her feelings for Freddie. Why else would she start dating a near clone of Freddie. Finishing her sandwich, Sam dismissed the thoughts from her mind with a wave of her hand before rolling over and slipping into consciousnesses.

**Freddie**

"Hmm that 'double-date' wasn't as bad as I thought," I whispered into my darkened room. Slipping off my shoes I collapsed backward onto my bed. I reached over and grabbed one of my many Galaxy Wars pillows shoving it underneath my head. I still could not believe that Sam had listened to me talk about the failed pantie raid. The one where we got caught and ended up being tied to a tree in nothing but our boxers; not the best story to tell, but it did seem to keep her attention.

Still....I couldn't believe how much Teddy looked and acted like me. I knew that Carly seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and they were planning some date later this week. Sam seemed to be leaning more on my side of the whole thing. She hadn't said a single work the entire trip home. Really, I just wanted things to go back to normal, but I knew that was impossible.

Thoughts of junior and high school continued to play through my head. I had known both girls for years. I knew that as soon as I graduated from high school I would be moving out of the apartment and away from my mother. Still, the question of whether or not I would be losing Carly to the world of acting or Sam to... Well, I wasn't really sure what Sam was going to be majoring in. I suppose I will just have to ask her tomorrow when I see her. I just hope that she is in a good mood.

Glancing over I noticed the blinking red image that alerted me to the fact that it was after two in the morning. Rolling over, I was unable to shake off the thought that the only happy ending I could picture was one with either Carly or Sam. Every other ending had cats and pillows with pictures of fictional characters.

I let out a long sigh. It really wasn't fair. I wasn't going to have the ability to choose my future. I may never get the chance to wake up to a beautiful brunette angel or a blonde-headed demon in my arms. As I drifted off to sleep the lyrics to a random song on my PearPhone frittered through my conscious...

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know,_

_That every thing that shines ain't always gonna be gold, but hey,_

_Ill be fine once I get it,_

_Ill be good..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The pieces of this story in bold italics are Freddie whispering the lyrics from Kid Cudi's song: The Pursuit of Happiness. **

**I would like to apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I make no excuses for that, but ask everyone's forgiveness. From this point on the postings should be much more regular. - Tech-Man  
**


	5. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly, The Weather Channel, the History Channel, or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iChoose**

_Revelations_

By: Hartful13 & Tech-Man

* * *

One Week later...

Carly waited nervously at the mall for Teddy to arrive. It was the first weekend in June, and already she could feel summer creeping into Seattle. Granted, summer in Seattle was somewhat less intense than in other parts of the country, but it still signaled a general rise in the average temperature. They were supposed to meet here around one in the afternoon and spend the day walking around the mall. The evening was to end with movie. Carly had chosen the new romantic comedy that was just released yesterday, and after a little prodding managed to convince Teddy to take her to it.

She spotted Teddy making his way through the crowd. She couldn't help the feelings of joy that swarmed through her system at the sight of Teddy. He was right on time, a quality that Carly prized e greatly; due in large part to the fact that her best friend was notoriously behind schedule.

The date started off fairly basic with lunch in the mall's food court. Carly had a salad from the Looming Onion and Teddy ate a cheeseburger from Canaries. Conversation was lighthearted and centered on their plans for the next week. Carly was all abuzz for the upcoming senior trip, an activity she had eagerly been awaiting since freshman year. Teddy's plans on the other hand were vastly different, but no less glamorous. His school gave all of the seniors a week off prior to finals and graduation; during this reprieve from school he was going to be flying down to Las Vegas for a basketball camp.

The date progressed comfortably. Both Carly and Teddy seemed to be at ease talking to the other in an animated way. Conversation came easily to the two teens just as easily as it came between... "NO! I refuse to think about HIM during my date with Teddy," Carly screamed on the inside of her head. While their conversation flowed easily it seemed that every other thought running through Carly's head was comparing the two men in her life. To say that it was driving her crazy would have been a gross understatement.

After lunch they made their way through the mall. It seemed to Carly that her current predicament wasn't getting any better as things progressed. Carly was planning on doing a little shopping for her upcoming trip, and wanted to get Teddy's opinion. He was of course no help at all in the selection of anything remotely resembling 'Cute'. As far as Carly was concerned he had the same choice in outfits as... Physically stopping in her tracks Carly made an effort to cut off that thought before it could go any further. Putting on her best smile; she continued to look for clothes as Teddy followed behind.

The date ended with a movie. Carly managed to get her mind off of everything and started enjoying the movie. Teddy moved his arm around her shoulder and when she didn't protest he pulled her closer. Carly felt the warmth from Teddy's arm spread along her shoulders and snuggled in closer. It wasn't until she looked up into his face as he intently watched the movie did her thought betray her and imposed HIS face over Teddy's. The image burned into her retina's and she couldn't seem to relax any more as the warmth turned into a weight on her shoulders.

Carly forced herself to pay more attention to the screen in front of her, and completely ignore the tumbling churning thoughts that raced through her mind. After the movie her and Teddy took a walk through the mall; just watching the other people mill about aimlessly. That feeling of unease that had swelled to gigantic proportions in the theater had started to recede. It felt right to be spending time with Teddy. He talked about his hobbies away from technology. He told her about his love of the bass guitar and how practiced every Friday evening for fun. The idea of a relationship with Teddy started to seem possible again if not probable.

Changing direction, they left the mall and headed back toward Bushwell Plaza. The conversation started to stray back toward Teddy's love of technology. Carly, really wasn't listening and was caught somewhat off guard when Teddy mentioned an issue with Java that he had been having. A small laugh erupted from her lips. "What's so funny," Teddy asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I just love it when you talk all techie, it's cute and geeky all at the same time; its cuteky," Carly said before everything came rushing back at her.

_3 years ago in the iCarly studio_

_Carly was playing "Violin Hero" and reaching the high score when Freddie hobbled in the room, "There you are," She says._

_"Here I am," replied Freddie "Did Spencer tell you I was coming over? "_

_"Yea, he said you had to do something with the website? "_

_"Uh uh," He pulls out the server. "I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight- cord, three gigahertz server."_

_She stops playing, "Ooh, I love it when you talk all techie"_

_"Really? "_

_"Yea," She would walk closer towards him, "Its cute and geeky at the same time, its cuteky." she shows a bright smile that Freddie wavers under._

_"You never called my tech- talk 'cuteky' before? " His will wavering as she strides closer._

_"Yea, that was before we were you know" she pokes his chest "an item" as she leaned in and kissed him, it didn't feel anything what Jake's felt as he was comatose or rough like Griffin's, it was the softness that she never thought she would like, she was pleasantly surprised by how much she needed this, how much in her heart she was begging for a kiss like the one Freddie was giving. She could really get used to this..._

_Present Day_

"Carly," Teddy asked gently shaking her shoulders before repeating her name louder a second time. "Carly!"

Carly shook her head as if dispelling a errant thought. "I'm so sorry about that. I guess I kind of blanked out there for a few minutes," she quickly apologized before forcing a fake smile onto her face. Quickly looking away she worked to hide to look of anguish on her face. Like never before she knew that Sam had been completely right. She really needed to do something.

She found herself before the entrance of Bushwell before she even realized they were close. "Well," Teddy spoke up breaking the silence that had surrounded them. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Carly replied while her mind still worked through the evenings revelation. Teddy leaned in for a quick kiss, and Carly made a split second decision to kiss him good night. The kiss nothing. It was like kissing a piece of plastic. Pulling away Carly turned to head into her apartment before calling over her shoulder, "Good night Freddie."

Teddy looked confused for a moment then reached out stopping Carly from entering the apartment. "Freddie? Isn't that the guy we went on a double date with last week," he asked the confusion evident on his face.

Carly sighed before launching into an explanation of the whole situation. "Yeah, he is. Look Teddy, you are a great guy, but you just remind me way too much of Freddie and it is starting to freak me out. It's not fair to you or me; so I think we should see other people, and be friends at the most," she finished hoping he would understand.

"I kind of had a feeling you were thinking about someone else," Teddy commented talking a step back and sliding his hands into his pocket. "It's cool though. I'll see you around sometime then," he called over his shoulder before turning and heading back the way they had just came.

Carly watched as he walked away. He was going to make some girl very happy one day, and if weren't for _HIM_ that girl would have been me, but he is not _HIM_. Carly lightly shook her head as he hair flailed around her face in a vain attempt to dispel the guilt and comfort she felt as breaking up with Teddy.

_Damn HIM_, were her last thoughts as she headed into the elevator and up to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: A little side dish for you guys while we write the Senior Trip Arc, so enjoy it and we should get the Senior Trip Started ASAP! And please, most of all, enjoy reading!**

**Read and Review, **

**A message from HartTech inc. **


End file.
